In the Night
by CatchingStar
Summary: Catherine and Sara go out for a drink. Something happens in the bar and after it. Re-written. Improved. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**This was the first fanfic I'd ever written in english and now I had the chance/lucky to have someone doing beta for me, and i really like the result. Thank you Nerline (a.k.a Truth7). **

**Disclaimers:** **this is a work of fanfic... I do not own the character or want to make money from this...**

**Please tell me what you think...**

Life really is unpredictable, if anyone had told me months ago that I, Catherine Willows would be parking in front of this building about to pick-up a woman that I couldn't spend a few hours with, without wanting to kill her, I would have flat out call that person a big fat liar. Like I said, life really is without question the most unpredictable thing that the world has to offer because here I am picking up Sara Sidle, someone that I now can call a friend.

Over the past few months we have become great friends, we have gone out to the movies, gone out for drinks and she even came over my house for lunch the other day. It feels really good to finally be able to reach out to her without fear of her shutting down. I noticed in the past that she always shut down when she is sad, hurt or confuse or when people ask about her family, which I try not to do.

Although we have been friends for months now, tonight is the first time I'm going to be seeing inside her apartment because I'm picking her up to go out. We never had a night off together before, but for some reason, Grissom decided to give her the same night off as me; he didn't think he would have a problem tonight with both of us off. And I was not about to protest that decision.

I park the car and got out. I walk up the stairs to her apartment, when I reached her apartment, I knock on her door. She opened the door with a welcoming smile on her face, and gesture that I should come in and I did.

When I got inside, she invited me to sit and give her a few more minutes to finishing getting dress, as I was waiting for her, I looked around her apartment. It was a small apartment, the dining room, living room and office were all in one space, the kitchen and bedroom, were the only rooms beside the bathroom that was separated. It was small but very nice; it had her stamp, her style all over it, not only because of the color theme, orange and blue but also because of the type of furniture, forensics magazines, journal, and unbelievable amount of books, her laptop and that police scanner she can't live without, that made up the decoration of her place.

When I saw those forensics magazines, and police scanner, I couldn't help smiling and thinking, '_always a workaholic _'_._

"Sorry for keeping you waiting" she says, walking out off her bedroom, "I forgot to go to mall to get something to wear, so I had to pick from my closet."

"Don't worry about it. I'm in no rush. By the way I like your apartment."

"I didn't need a large place so…"

"It's cozy." I smile to let her know that she didn't have to explain herself to me. "And it came with a great view too. Tell me, am I the last one to be invited or…?"

"Grissom came after I got suspended..."

"Because of me," I said sadly, remembering our fight that played a part in that suspension.

Hearing the guilt in Catherine's voice, Sara tried to relieve her of that guilt, "It wasn't your fault Cat, I was to blame for the suspension, so forget about it, and it's our past, nothing more. Anyway Greg gave me a lift and insisted on seeing how I live. As you can tell, you're not the last one to be invited."

"I'm glad." Catherine said with a smile, clearly happy not to have been the last one invited in Sara's sanctuary. _I hope I can come back here more often… it would be really great. _Sara watched her smile and respond with one of her own. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, I'm ready." We left her apartment and went to the bar that I had invited her to. When I asked her to go to this place with me I was expected her to say no, because this was not our usually hang out place, we usually go to the movies or dinner, so I was pleasantly surprise when she said yes right away.

I realized three days ago that my feelings for her have change. I used to think about her only when we were in the lab together, now I think about all the time. When I go shopping, I ask myself if she will like my new outfit. At home I wonder if she would like my cooking and would she go to the park with me and Lindsey. When I'm alone in my bed, my feelings get more intensify. I feel so alone in it. I want to hear her voice, sleep beside her and make love to her. I wonder if she is alright, if she needs a hug, someone to comfort her, or just someone during the nights.

Okay, the blunt truth without all the flowering words is that: I, Catherine Willows, have fallen deeply in love with that woman. And I don't know what to do about it.

"What you're thinking?" she asks in my ear as we sat waiting for our drinks, with me looking over at the band playing, but not really hearing or seeing them. I turn around and look at her lovely brown eyes. I smile and reach for her hands, hopping that she can read more in my touch, read my feelings without me actually having to say anything out loud. I was afraid of what I could lose if she didn't feel the same way. If I don't speak my feelings out loud than maybe I can salvage whatever is left of relationship after she reject me, if she doesn't feel the same way about me.

She squeezes my hand and smile back at me. I can see something in her eyes but I don't know if it is really there or just my desperate hope for something more that is making me see things … She answered my unasked question, by lifting my chin with her fingers, bringing my face closer to hers and brushing her lips against mine. I put my hand in her hair and move closer. Her lips are so warm and sweet and I can't believe that I'm finally kissing Sara Sidle.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

We break the connection when the need for air became an issue.

Pulling back far enough to speak, I looked into her eyes, "I wanted to do that sense that night at the movie but I didn't know if you would appreciate that and… I didn't want you to get angry at me…"

"You know, I never thought that you, Catherine Willows, the most confident and desirable woman I know, would be too insecure to show that you want someone. Especially since that person is me." She said in a sad, mocking voice, belittling herself.

"There is nothing wrong with you!" I shout, unable to sit there and let her for one second think she is anything but worthy of being love. "You're an interesting woman, Sara. Beautiful, smart, funny and caring too. And if you take a closer look around us, you'll find out that there are people here who are looking at you, and they're looking at you because you're truly a beautiful woman."

Her cheeks turned a beautiful shade of pink as she looks around and saw a few guys looking, and smiling at her, seeing the truth in my words.

"As for being insecure… I always am, Sara. It's not easy to get close to people, especially the ones you want. I get dump too, you know. And in this case, I didn't want to ruin our new friendship so I try not to kiss you even thought I wanted to badly. I'm ecstatic that you kissed me." I grinned at her.

"Me too, "she replied with a grin of her own.

"Can I have another one?"

"Hum… I don't know. You want just one or I was thinking of more, like two, three…?" I opened my mouth ready to take her offer of more but before I could answer, she is kissing me again. I think she saw my answer in my eyes, the way I was looking at her lips with desperate longing.

I push my body against hers to dominate our kiss. My hand touches her stomach, and Sara flinch in surprise but doesn't make me stop, which I'm thankful for because her skin is so soft and I want more, so I move my hands upward toward her breasts. She moans in my mouth and I answered in kind. We stop when the noise of the waitress putting our drink on the table reach our ears, with pinks cheeks we pulled apart and thank her.

"Can I bring an appetizer for the lovers?" asks the waitress, with a kind smile on her face.

"Only if it doesn't have any meat," I answered. Sara takes my hand and squeeze.

"No problem, ma'am. I'll be back in a minute." As the waitress walked away, we went back to looking at each other.

We spent most of the night kissing. Sometimes I initiate the kiss, other times she initiate it. We only stop to taking sips of our drinks and take some bites of our food, because kissing can be a good way of making people hungry.

"Do you want to come to my place?" I whispered in her ears, after we leave the bar.

"What about Lindsey?"

"She has a sleepover tonight in a friend's house," I kiss her again. It's sweet of her to think about my daughter. "And she was looking forward to it. It'll be just the two of us." I said seductively, in hope of seducing her.

"Don't you think that's a little too soon?"She asks softly.

"If you don't want to, just say so, Sara. I'll stop kissing you and just take you to your own home. No hurt feelings, I promise."

"I think it be better that way."She said looking at me softly.

"Ok."

When we reached my car, I open the door for her and she smiles up at the sky as she got in. I get behind the wheel, and drive to her place, which was not very far from the bar. She lowers her window as I drive, and the wind starts messing up her hair but she doesn't seems to really care that her hair was getting truly messing. I reached her apartment far too soon for my liking, I wanted more time with her, I park in front of her building and she gives me a gap-tooth smile, which I love.

"I had a wonderful night," she said.

"Me too," I replied returning her smile," I see you tomorrow at the lab."

"Just one more thing," I look at her with my eyebrows rise up "You are… an excellent… kisser" she said between kisses. "Good night." She pulled her lips slowing from mine.

"Good night Sara." I said with regret.

I take a deep breath and drive away before I could give into my desire to try to change her mind and make her come home with me. I know that I said, 'no hurt feelings,' and I'm not mad at her. Or don't understand why she wants to take this thing slow, but part of me is a little disappointed. And I'm not even talking about the sex because I don't want just that from her. I just wasn't prepared to call an end to the night yet.

As I feel tears of regretting gathering in my eyes, I scold myself, "God Catherine! Stop being such a baby! It's not like you never loved someone before" I told myself. "No! But I never felt such a need for someone either and it feels like only she can cover this hole in my soul. A hole that my baby and my sister are usually able to fill but not anymore, not since I felled for Sara and realized that she was the only who could fill this hole completely". After my little talk to myself, I gained control of my feelings.

I finally reached home and was about to open the door...

TBC

A/N - sorry guys but this time i couldnt help it. lol.


	3. Chapter 3

I finally reached home and was about to open the door, when I felt someone grabs me from behind.

I try to scream but the man quickly covers my mouth with his hand. I struggle for awhile, but I stop when he started to speak.

"If I were you, I would shut-up and open the door before I'm force to do something you wouldn't like, and honey… I will if I have to." With shaking hand, I open the door, "Now, you're going to disarm the alarm carefully. If you make one wrong move, I'll shoot you."

He let go off me after we got inside and show me his .9 millimeter. He pointed the gun at my chest, just to make sure that I knew he was serious about his threats. Pretending that I was turning off the alarm, I turned my back towards him and press the silent alarm, thanking God that I brought the system that had the silent alarm install in it. After pressing the silent alarm button, I turned to face him.

"Trust me. You don't want to kill me." I said," if you kill me, I guarantee you won't get away with it. I have people who love me, who will not stop until they get you." I said with confidence, thinking of Sara, who I knew would not stop until she gets this man if I'm unlucky enough to die tonight.

"Don't you worry; I don't intend to kill you, at least not yet." He replied with a creeping smile forming on his lips," Show me your room." When I don't move, he grabs my hair painful. "I said show me your room. NOW!" Shoving me towards the stairs, he put the gun in the middle of my back. I walk up the stairs, as slow as possible, trying to buy time, so that the cops that I'm sure the alarm system company will be sending to check what is wrong.

Unfortunately I reached my bedroom far sooner than I wanted. As my eyes fall on Lindsey's bedroom's door, I said a silent thank you to God, that she was not home with my mother waiting for me like she usually is on my night off, and I thank God that Sara decline my offer to come home with me because at least she and Lindsey are safe. As long as the girls of my heart are safe, I can face anything, even this stupid, gun totting mad man.

"I want all your jewelers in this bag, starting with one on the dresser," he said taking a bag out off his pocket. I do as he said, then we go to the bathroom where I put more jewelers in the bag. Unfortunately I love jewelers so there was a good deal amount. "Now the closet," He said shoving me towards the closet.

"I don't have any in there!"I shouted back at him, tire of taking orders from him and wondering when the hell, were the cops going to get here.

"Don't lie to me!" he said with anger. "Every woman has a secret place in the closet. Now get them!" Apparently this guy knows exactly what he is doing... Damn! Why isn't he an idiot?!

"O.K," I said, not willing to lose my life over jewelers that I can replace in the future.

Hating the situation that I'm in, I think about the gun I have in the house, which was issue to me by the CSI department, a gun that I didn't have at my disposal, because I keep changing its hiding place. I didn't want Lindsey to ever find it by mistake, so I kept changing where I keep it and I wish so badly that I had it within hand reach now. Seriously what's the point in having a gun, if I can't have it in hand when I truly need it?

I'm getting really tired of him. But if I make a threaten move, he will shot and I have no intention of dying and leaving my baby without a mother. Beside I started dating Sara today and I want more dates!

I pick the rest of the jewelers and put them in the bag.

"That's all of it. You can search if you like," I scoff at him.

"Good!" he said with a smile. "Now, get in the bed!"

"You have what you came here for. Now leave and I won't even press charges." I said in desperation as I realized what he intend to do.

"Do you think I'm a fool? Do you?" he screams getting impatience. "I said, get in the bed!" I try to run from him, but he grabs my arm and throws me on the bed. He points the gun at me but doesn't pull the trigger.

"Put your hand together, hold them up and hold still." He said with pleasure in his voice, already enjoying what he thought was going to happen.

"Why are you doing this? You already have what you came for!" I scream at him, determine not to give him anything more than what he already has. He was not going to touch my body, the only one who had a right to touch my body now was Sara, so there is no way in hell I'm going to let this creep touch what isn't his.

"And who said I want just that?" he said, unbuckling his belt. He got closer to me, so he can tie my hands and I use this as an opportunity to take the gun away. We struggle and the gun set-off, the bullet didn't hit either of us, instead it hit my bedroom wall. The noise seems to make him happy because his smile got bigger and he manages to pull the gun away from me. But what's worst is the look in his eyes.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

I try to run, but it's useless. He is too strong for me.

He succeeds in tying me up on the bed with his belt, really tight. He climbs on the bed and points the gun toward my chest before he starts trying to open my pants with one hand while holding the gun with the other.

"No! Please! Don't do this! Please," My worst nightmare might actually come to pass, hating the police for not coming to stop this mad man already, thinking of all curses I was going to shout at the faces of my alarm system's people. Thinking of everything, except what was going to happen in this bedroom, because I just couldn't deal with the fact that I was too weak to stop this crazy ass-hole from doing what he pleases with my body.

He doesn't say anything as he tries to get my clothes off, and I was moving around, doing everything to make it more difficult for him to take my pants off, but I have seen this kind hateful desire in man's eyes before and I know that unless I manage to get him off me or the cops come, he will rape me without remorse.

He angrily ripped my blouse open, pushing my bra up and start sucking my nipples hard, painfully. I try not to cry, not to show him any feelings, because I know he will enjoy my pain, because to him my pain means more pleasure for him, means that he is doing something right. So I bite my lips to keep from cursing him, and I try to shut down any feels I have and think instead about how much I was going to enjoy cracking his head open the minute I get a chance. As he gets more into what he was doing to my body, he put the gun down beside my head and started working hard toward taking the rest of my clothes off.

I start fighting him really hard, kicking him with my legs, using any part of my body to fight him off, and thinking, "_No! This can't be happening to me!" _As I fight him off, he manages to take the last piece of my clothes off. I continue to fight him off, when I heard the welcome sound of these words.

"Las Vegas Police! Put the gun down and get off her. NOW!" I look at the door and I see Brass with his gun ready to fire. Oh Thank God! "I won't say it again! Do it!" The man finally obeyed Brass and put down the gun, "Step away from the bed and put your hands behind your head! ... Officer" Brass called, the Police Officer enters, and takes the guy away.

I immediately try to get off the bed; away from what had almost happen on that bed, "Let me cover you first." Brass said, pulling a blanket out off my closet and folding it around my cold body. Unable to find my voice, I nod my thanks to him, as he unties my hands. As soon as my hands were free, I pulled myself up and pull my legs up, hugging them to my chest.

"Are you ok? I mean, did he…?"He said with fear in his voice, fear of my answer.

"No… You… came just in time," I said to reassure him; as well as to reassure myself that my worst nightmare hadn't come true.

"Good! That's good. Come on, I will take you to the hospital before I call the guys," He tries to touch my hand but I don't let him. "Honey, you know that you need to be checked." He said like he was talking to a child.

"I just need Sara. I just need her,"

I know I just put my relationship with Sara out in the open but all I cared about was having her with me and being in her arms. I start to rock my body back and forth and hating the tears that were coming down my face like a river. Brass picked up his cell phone and dials. I don't hear what he told her, only the last part,'ok. I see you in a few'. "She is coming. It won't take long." He said after hanging-up.

"Why don't you put some clothes on? It's freezing." I nod and he gets out off the room so I can have some privacy.

Its takes a while to stop the tears and my shaking hands, after I gain some control over my body, I get up from the bed. Wrapping the blanket around my body, I go to the closet and choose some large clothes for comfort. I change in the bathroom and throw some water over my face. God, this is a fucking nightmare!

I open the door at exactly the same time that Sara enters my room. She seems so confuse and hurt… just like me. I started to cry again and run to her, when I reached her I throw myself in her arms and I buried my face in her chest, she put her arms around me in a comfort embrace.

"I did everything he asks and it wasn't enough. I was so scared." I tried to explain to Sara.

"I know sweetheart. And everything will be ok now." she says whispering, soothingly. "I won't leave you alone."

"Promise?"I asked desperately, hating the fear that made me question her statement.

"I promise," Sara hold my face in her hands and kiss my forehead. "I'm so sorry sweetheart and… I love you."

"I love you too."

"Come on, let's get out of here".

She takes hold of my hand, and we start walking out together. When we pass the front door she squeezes Brass's shoulder and whispers for him to call the others to process the scene. He nod and smile sadly at the situation at first and when saw me holding Sara's hand, leaning on her, he give me a genuine happy smile. I don't know why he gave me that second, happy smile but honestly? I couldn't care less.

After the doctors finish taking medical care of me, which didn't take much time since I didn't sustain any real physical pain except emotional pain, we went to her place. We crawl onto her bed and held me tightly to her. With her arms around me I manage to sleep for a few hours. I had nightmare during the night, and every time I wake up from them she was there to calm me down and whispering words of comfort and safety, sometime she would just rock me while I softly cry. She was so caring and wonderful to me. I never wanted to be away from her again. And thank God Lindsey likes her a lot because I want an unpredictable life with Sara Sidle forever.

**The End**

Any review will be welcome... ^^


End file.
